Resonators in a cavity filter are sometimes an integrated piece with the filter body and sometimes a separate piece. When the resonator is not an integral component, special features have to be incorporated into the resonator or on the resonator pedestal on the filter body. One of these features facilitates electrical grounding of the resonator to the filter body. The grounding point of contact ideally has to be as stable as possible over extreme temperature excursion. Movement in the grounding contact point will result in frequency drift in the cavity filter. This movement is more pronounced in a deep drawn resonator (DDR) than a machine resonator. In particular, with DDRs of small size, it is harder to add a grounding pad or limiter stop due to insufficient space.